


As Good As Gone As Alive As Dead

by Molly_Is_A_Fangirl



Series: What you think and What you know [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Dumbledore, Evil Lily Evans, Evil Molly Prewett, F/F, F/M, Love and Drama, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Updates, Surprising end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl
Summary: Don't read this unless you can handle the truth. Everything I write happened. If you do read this the wizarding world's fate is in your hands. Don't say I didn't warn you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is a new story I'm writing alongside Once upon a December. This will have slow updates and a slow build. This is all about how I think it should have happened. I also have an oc in here.

Don't read this unless you can handle the truth. Everything I write happened. If you do read this the wizarding worlds fate is in your hands. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 

It all started with my years in Hogwarts. I watched Dumbledore. Something about hi made me wary. I was right to be wary. He had plans. More than you could count. Molly Prewett and Lily Evans were helping him. He took Fabian and Gideon so they couldn't stop their sister. He made it look like they had died. He took their family apart so their beloved Arthur and their 5 beautiful children didn't remember them like that and thought Molly had always been there.

 

The Next Victim was James Potter and Regulus Black. They had been dated since Regulus' last year of school. They got married when James was 21 and Regulus was 20. A year later they had a son named Harry James Black and they were very happy. Then, James and Harry were kidnapped and Dumbledore, with the help of Lily, made the world think that Lily and James were a thing. In the end Dumbledore killed Lily, impreoied Tom Riddle and took James to where Fabian and Gideon had been put just a year ago.

 

Then there was Frank and Alice Longbottom. It didn't take much for Dumbledore to get Bellatrix and Barty alone and plant the idea that they knew where the Dark Lord was. Blinded by anger and betrayal they attacked them just enough to knock them out. Dumbledore did the rest. He broke their minds. Don't worry though I fixed them. The Frank and Alice in St. Mongos are fakes, dummies I created. They felt horrible leaving Neville Behind with Lady Longbottom but knew it had to be done.

 

There are many others, all stories that are lost. Including me. But to know our, my, story we must start from the beginning. At least it starts off happy.

 

I was a bundle of nervousness and joy. Father was taking me and Sirius to Kings Cross. More importantly to the Hogwarts Express. Mother wasn't coming because Reggie was sick. But that was okay. It was mine and Sirius' first year. I hoped I'd make lots of friends. That would make Hogwarts really cool. I hopped down the stairs with a big smile on my face. I saw my Father and Sirius waiting for me. My father smiled at me when I stood beside Sirius.

"Are you guys ready for your first year," Our father asked once we got to the train station. He was a very tall man. 6'1 I think. He had these silver eyes that sparkled with joy and pure happiness whenever me or my siblings made him proud. He wasn't all that old, only being 33.

"Yes. I can't wait to make friends and go on adventures," I said with wide eyes.

"Father, what happens if I don't get put into Slytherin," asked Sirius. My brother and I were the same size. We both hand the same fac. Except I have green eyes for some reason and dark brown hair instead of black.

"That will not matter to me. I will love both of you no matter what. You two and Regulus, are my pride and joy. You will make me proud no matter what," He said. The train went off. Me and Sirius waved goodbye to our father and got on the train. We started looking for a compartment. On our way we passed our cousins, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda. We walked into an empty compartment and sat down.

"Do you think we'll make any friends," asked Sirius. I looked over at him.

"Well of course. We will make friends that will last a lifetime," I replied. There was a knock on the door. We looked over to see three boys standing there.

"Can we sit here," asked one boy. He had unruly hair and blue eyes. He was on the short side.

"Sure. I'm Lyra Black. This is my twin Sirius Black," I said. They smiled at sat down.

"I'm James Potter," said The one from before.

"Remus, Remus Lupin," he was about my height. He had these hazel eyes that glittered with knowledge but also tinted with fear. He had light brown hair that curled slightly at the ends.

"Hi. I'm Peter Pettigrew," he was short and plump. but he seemed really nice. he had brown hair and brown eyes.

 

For the rest of the trip we laughed and talked. We became best friends in a matter of minutes. Now what happened after the train ride is when it starts getting exciting.

 

I walked beside Remus to where the half-giant Higrid was leading us. We got into the boats. I sat with Narcissa and Bellatrix so the boys could break the rules and sit together. We talked about what class we were looking forward to the most. The castle looked amazing on the outside but 10 times better on the inside. We were led into the great hall by professor McGonagall. I don't really remember the sorting all that well. But here's what I remember.  

"Bellatrix Black." she walked up to the hat and sat down. She casted us a nervous smile. It only took a few seconds for the hat to yell;

"Slytherin."

"Narcissa Black," She squeezed my hand before going up to the hat. The same thing happened for her.

"Slytherin." I smiled at her and clapped as she made her way to the Slytherin table. Next was my name.

"Lyra Black." I went up to the hat and sat down.

"Hmmm a nice mind. but a kind soul. Ravenclaw is definitely not for you. You are kind but not all that kind to yourself. Hufflepuff wouldn't be right for you. Know you are brave and protective of your friends and family but you are also cunning and can get out of anything using your wit. So we've narrowed it down to Slytherin and Gryffindor," the hat said in my mind.

"Well which one is it," I asked.

"You would do great in both houses. And you would need both to get to where you are going. Better be  SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted. I stood up and looked at McGonagall confused.

"Go sit with the Slytherin's for now," she said. I nodded and walked over to my cousins to sit down.  

"Sirius Black." I watched my brother walk up to the hat and sit down. A minute later the hat yelled out;

"Gryffindor." My brother got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. That was when I started zoning out again. Though I looked back up when I heard Remus being called. Remus sat down and not a second later the hat put him into Gryffindor. Next person I paid attention to was Lucius Malfoy. He honestly looked stuck up and the opposite of a nice person. he was put into Slytherin. He also sat beside me. James and Peter were both put into Gryffindor too. Then the meal started.

"Hello," I heard from beside me. I turned from my cousins and saw Lucius.

"Hi," I said with a smile. After all I had to make a good first impression.

"I'm Lucius," He said.

"Lyra," I said. He nodded. I could tell he was sizing me up. "You know it's not polite to stare." He looked back up at my face suddenly.

'Sorry. You remind me of someone," he said. I frowned. Who would I remind him of.

"Who," I asked.

'This boy that I used to meet at the ice cream shop. He just stopped visiting and we haven't talk for 5 months and 6 days," He said.

"Could this boy by any chance be my twin brother," I asked.

"I don't know," he said, " We never gave our names." I nodded. I could tell this person was important to him. My brother use to go to the Ice cream shop everyday and told me and Reggie that he had made a friend. Though when mother found out she forbid him from going. So maybe my brother was the boy Lucius was talking about. Maybe I was wrong about Lucius maybe he was a nice person. I really shouldn't judge someone by how they look.

"That my brother over there," I said pointing to him. Lucius looked at who I was pointing at and gasped.

"That's him," he said.

"His name is Sirius maybe you should try to talk to him sometime," I said. The rest of the meal was quiet for me. I just listened to my cousins talk. I looked up when my shoulder was tapped. It was Professor McGonagall.

"You will be heading, for now, to the Gryffindor tower with the other Gryffindors," She said. I nodded and went over to join them.  We were the first to leave the hall. I walked up to my brother.

"So this was an exciting first day," I said. he looked over at me with a smile.

"Yeah it was," He said.

"you guys also made amazing friends," said Remus from beside Sirius.

"Yeah don't forget us," said James. We all started laughing. We walked into the common room and went different ways. I went up to the girls dorms and found my name. I was in a room with two other girls. Alice and Marleen. I walked in and picked a bed. I picked the one by the window hoping they wouldn't mind. I started unpacking when the door opened. I looked up and smiled. Two girls walked in. Probably my roommates.

"Hi I'm Alice," She had short wavy hair and blue eyes. She looked like nice and smart person.

"I'm Marleen," said the other one. She had long, sleek, brown hair and gray eyes.

"I'm Lyra," I said smiling.

 

That was my first few hours at Hogwarts. They were fun. Most of my time was. But don't be fooled this isn't a happy, sunshine and flowers story. What happens from here on out is what could just change everything. Are you still reading?


	2. Chapter 2

So obviously you are still reading this. This may just be too horrible for you to read. Even if I was 11 years old this still happened. This day is still one I never forget. So hold on, it gets pretty weird. So Just to recap, I was sorted into two different houses. I made some amazing friends, and this was just the beginning. 

 

I was the first one awake that morning. Which meant I got to shower first without worrying about taking too much time. I was in the middle of blow drying my hair, the only thing my mother let's us use that was invented by muggles, when the bathroom door opened and all the girls came in. I continued to mind my own business while all the other got ready. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder so I turned around and saw a red haired girl around my age.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans," she said with a soft smile. A kind of soft smile that out my off. It was like when my mother smiled at us when we'd done something bad. It meant a whole lot of trouble.

"I'm Lyra Black," I said. It couldn't hurt to introduce myself. She nodded but was still looking at the hair dryer in my hand.

"Black. Aren't you one of the purebloods," asked Lily. I nodded, having no idea where this was going.

"Then how come you have a hair dryer if it's a muggle thing," she asked. I mentally said ohh, finally realizing why she was staring.

"It's one of the only things my mother will let me use that isn't from the Wizarding World," I said. She nodded and then noticed something else.

"I have to go. But I hope we can talk again," she said smiling at me. She looked into my eyes before she left. I shudder. She had Green eyes that, when being looked at, made you feel like they were looking at all your deep dark secrets. I turned back to the mirror and remembered the day my dad got the hair dryer to work without power. It was a fun day.

 

_I was sitting beside Sirius, with Reggie in my lap. Today was one of the best. Daddy wasn't to busy with work so he spent the entire with us. We were just arriving home from our walk when daddy told us he had a surprise. It appeared in his hand. He called it a hair dryer. It dries your hair when it's wet. I thought it was so cool and so did Sirius. Daddy said that mum really liked it even though it was made by a muggle. So he explained what spell he was going to use on it, saying he created it himself, and casted the spell. The Hair dryer's cord disappeared and it started to work when daddy hit the on bottom. We were all in a state of wonder. The next day when daddy showed the Minister what he did he came home with a big amount of money for his discovery. I remembered how happy mum was to see the money. I also remembered thinking that she never looked at any of us like that._

 

 

I walked out of the bathroom and to my dorm room after cleaning up and got into my school robes. I hopped down the stairs and into the common room. There was only one person down there. I walked a little closer and saw it was Remus Lupin. I boy I'd become friends with yesterday. I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey Remus," I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Lyra," he said. I looked at the book he was reading. It was titled Sherlock Holmes.

"Why are you sitting down here by yourself?" I asked. He shrugged and looked down.

"Do you not like your dorm mates" I asked.

"That's not it. I'm in a room with James Sirius and Peter. It's just that. I didn't want them to see," he faltered and stopped talking but I could guess.  

"You have scars you don't want them to see." I stated. He nodded.

"I won't ask unless you want to tell me. But I have scars too. Some or from normal kid things. Though some of them happened whenever Father wasn't home," I said. Remus looked up at me.

"When your Father's not home is it your mother that gives you scars," asked Remus.

" Well yeah. But that's normal," I said. Remus looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. Instead he hugged me.

"Look at that Gid. Young love," someone said. We pulled back and saw to red haired twins.

"Hello, I'm Fabian -"

"- And I'm Gideon-"

"- And we are the Prewett twins. Third years at your service," They finished together. 

"Hi I'm Lyra Black and this is Remus Lupin," I said.

 

In that moment I never thought that they'd become my best friends and that we'd ever need to lean on each other like we do now. It felt like fate. What happened that day changed everything yet I didn't know it until right now.

 

"Now shouldn't you two be heading to breakfast right about now," Fabian asked. It was easy for me to tell them apart. We were always like that. Still are.

"Shouldn't you two be heading down too," I asked. Gideon chuckled.

"You got us there. We are going to prank our one friend. Arthur Weasley. Though if you two don't want to get in trouble you should head down to the Great Hall," said Gideon. I shrugged and left the room, Remus following me.

"So are you excited for classes today," asked Remus. I nodded as we turned the corner.

"I can't wait for Charms. I hope we have that class first," I said.

"Really. I can't wait for DADA. That is going to be interesting," said Remus. I nodded. We were standing in front of the Great Hall doors.

"So I never did ask. How do you like your roommates," asked Remus.

"Alice and Marleen are really nice. I can already tell that we'll be friends." I said. He nodded. We sat down and started eating. James, Peter, and Sirius joined us five minutes later.

"Hey Lyra how was morning," asked Sirius.

"Well I met some new people and yeah that's about it," I said. Sirius rolled his eyes at me and smiled.

"So you were sorted into two houses. Are they going to make you pick one," asked James.

"I don't know. I suppose we'll find out," I said.

"Guys look it's that pretty girl I told you about," said James. We turned to where he was looking.

"Lily Evans," I asked.

"You know her name," asked James.

"Yeah we talked. She's creepy. Gives me a bad vibe," I said.

"James do you have a crush on her," asked Peter.

"No. Just thought she'd be a nice person to be friends with," said James. Everyone quieted down when Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.

"Your head of house will be handing out your class schedules and then you all can head to class," He said pausing to look at me before sitting down. The Headmaster was very creepy. I could tell I wouldn't like him all that much. I watched as both Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn walked over to me.

"Miss. Black we didn't know what to do for your time table so we both made one for you. If you would look over them and decided which you want to use," said Professor Slughorn.  

"Why don't I just do the Gryffindor classes for half the year and the Slytherin for the other half," I said.

"That was be fine. Here is you time table. Don't forget to go get your other time table when the time comes," said Professor McGonagall. I nodded and thanked her.

 

Believe it or not the thing with the time tables would cause a lot of problems in the future. But I didn't really think about what it might cause when I suggested it. My time tables stayed like that until my fifth year when it would be to hard to switch time tables in OWL year. But that isn't important.

 

"Yes We have Charms first with the Slytherins," I said looking at the others.

"Then we have double Potions with the Slytherins," said Sirius.

"Double transfiguration with the Ravenclaws," said Peter.

"Then History of Magic with the Slytherins," said James.

"And DADA with the Slytherins," said Sirius.

"And lastly flying lesson for five weeks with the Hufflepuffs, then it switches to Magical Creatures with the Slytherins for the rest of the year," said Remus.

"This is going to be so cool. And when I have to change my time table to the Slytherin ones well still be in most classes together," I said. Everyone nodded and smiled.

"I think this year is going to be a good one," said James.

"We haven't even started the first day of classes and you already think that," I asked.

"Well with great friends every year can be great. And would you look at that. We're already friends," said James with a soft smile. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Yeah this might be the best day yet," I said.

 

Now I've realized that I haven't got the horrific part yet but I hope you're not bored. This is one story you don't want to miss. Not by a long shot. Also are you enjoying this? I don't know why I'm asking considering I'll never meet you. Whoever you are.

 

We all got up and headed for the exit. I pulled my brother aside telling them we'd meet up with them.

" So I met someone last night," I said.

"Who?" Sirius asked as we headed for the Charms room.

"That guy you were meeting up with. His name is Lucius Malfoy and he missed you," I said.

"How did you meet him?" asked Sirius.

"He sat with me at the dinner last night idiot," I said.

"Oh. So did he say if he wanted to talk to me?" asked Sirius as we neared the classroom door.

"Probably. He looked like he wanted to run and hug you when he saw you," I said before walking into the classroom. I saw Narcissa and Bellatrix and sat down beside them. We only got halfway though class when Professor McGonagall walked in and asked to speak with me and my brother.

"Your Father is in the Headmaster's office. He's here to take you to St. Mongos," said McGonagall. I looked at my brother and latched onto him as we went to the office. We entered the room and our parents were standing there. Mother looked board and Father looked worried.

"Father what is wrong" I asked.

"Your bother's illness has gotten worse. The doctors said it might take a turn for the worse. He's asking for you two," said Father. We both nodded and followed our parents to the floo.

 

What happened next was scary even now. Are you really sure you should still be reading this? You know I also thought that I would never have to write this. If you've found this and got it open, well you have to be Fabian and Gideon's kids. Anyway this next part is when I started think of Dumbledore as evil. This next part is horrific. Think you can handle it? Just turn the page and find out.

 

  


End file.
